Under the Watchful Eyes of a Hawk
by Lord Patriarch
Summary: What if Naruto had a legal guardian growing up how much would it change things in the Shinobi World.Rated M for future chapters. Eventual NaruHina and other couples.
1. Chapter 1

***Notes:**

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

**I Do Own OCs**

**Read and Review Please***

***Day after Nine-Tails Attack in Hokage's Office***

The Hokage sat at his desk surrounded by some of his most trusted ninja including ANBU and some jonin.

"Hokage-sama what are we do with…this….child…" a snake masked ANBU asked.

"For now I will place him as an orphan and make the information about his captive punishable by death to reveal."

"Hokage-sama, permission to speak." A hawk masked ANBU asked.

"Yes you may go ahead."

"I would ask that the boy be left in my care." The crowd raised into an uproar.

'How could you care for that…that demon! Who just destroyed our whole village and killed our beloved fourth." A voice rang out.

"Because I see potential in him, and I see him for who he is a small boy that defends us every minute of every day from a repeat of last night." A faint blue could be seen through the hawk mask the ANBU wore. The room burst into chatter again.

"Enough!." The elderly Hokage roared. "I will allow Hawk to be the boys guardian as it seems he is the only one who understands this entire situation. Also anyone who speaks of the what the boy holds will be sentenced to death, especially if it is said to anyone of his age or to the boy himself, this includes calling him a demon or monster." He glared at some of the ninja in his presence. "Now Hawk remove your mask." The ANBU bowed and removed his mask, revealing his face. He was a blonde, one of the few outside the Yamanaka, and kept his hair shaggy and of moderate length and bright deep blue eyes. He was obviously still in his teens and held a soft smile as he kneeled in front of the Hokage. "Harrow you may stand." He stood and nodded, showing his impressive height for his young age, he appeared about 5' 10" well built into his slender shouldered body. "Take the boy, care for him well."

"Hai Hokage-sama." With that he took the boy and left the office.

***Eight Years Later***

"NARUTO!" Harrow yelled as he sat otherwise calmly at his kitchen table dress in dark gray pants and a gray fitted shirt under his standard jonin vest.

"Ugh…I'm up already calm down." Naruto stumbled out his room to the table, to scarf down a quick meal of eggs and toast. He was dressed in dark pants with a think orange stripe up the inner part of each leg, a kunai pouch was strapped to each leg. His shirt was the same gray but on the left side had another thick orange stripe that ended at the armpit and curved over across his chest to the opposite shoulder in a continuously thinning line. The clothes fit fairly tight and it could be seen that he was rather slender and well built; but still not terribly tall for his maybe just at average."

"Ahhh good, you left that bright orange jacket off today." Harrow smirked "that thing will get you killed at some point, though it's been a good training tool for you to hide from ANBU in." he remember some of the pranks Naruto had pulled. Naruto yawned as he listened to his adopted brother talk. "Are listening…do you remember what today is?" Naruto's ears perked at this.

"Wait it isn't…."

"It is. Academy starts today, now I don't want you to show off be humb….." Harrow was dragged out the door by the blonde hair blurr.

***The Academy***

Harrow stood with Naruto as the Academy teachers introduced themselves to the other students and parents that were there. _Wow this will be a special class there are at least 6 clan heirs in this class. But I'd still bet they can't hold a candle to Naruto seeing as I taught him the 3 core jutsu and then some by the time he was 6. _

"Naruto." The blonde looked up at his brother. "I want you to hold back a bit here don't show what your fully capable of, deception is a key skill to know. Plus I have a bad feeling about some of the teachers you got that." Naruto nodded and ran off to meet some of the other kids, even though many of the non-ninja family parents pulled their kids away at sight of the blonde.

"Harrow." A voice rang out behind him.

"Ahh Hiashi, good to see you." He turned to face the man.

"I see you've enter Naruto into the academy."

"Yes as you have with your daughter, Hinata if I remember correctly."

"Yes, that is correct hopefully her growth will be stronger here than it has been at the compound."

"Heh, I would doubt it this academy isn't what it used to be…I already know there is nothing this academy can teach Naruto at this point that he doesn't already know, but if your looking to get some more growth from Hinata let me know and I'll talk to Tenui about getting her some help." He smirked at Hiashi.

"Hmmm, just how strong is the boy?"

Strong enough, probably well above most just graduating genin and very near a chunin. He absorbs jutsu like its nothing and has a real knack for fuinjutsu, just like his father. Though he pranks on a level near his mother from what I hear." Harrow chuckled.

"Interesting, well as for your other offer I will think about it, Tenui's style isn't well approved of by the clan."

"I am aware but no can doubt her strength and capabilities." Hiashi frowned.

"This is true but the elders are still angry that she no longer has the seal…."

"Well they need to get over it. I could always release the jutsu to remove the seal if they feel like coming after her."

"I will remind them of that when I ask for her to be Hinata's tutor." Hiashi smiled as he turned to walk away. Harrow turned back to the kids who were playing, he noticed the civilian kids had grouped together away from Naruto while the clan kids had stayed and played with the blonde. Harrow smiled as he walked away behind the other parents.

***Graduation Exams***

The class room was flurry of activity as the current class of students prepared for the graduation exams, and even after nearly 4 years the civilian students and clan ninja had stayed separate groups, save for Sakura Haruno and her undying love of Sasuke. Sasuke sat in the corner brooding to himself and several girls fought with Ino and Sakura for the right to have the seats next to and in front of his. The rest of the clan ninja in general seems to gravitate towards Naruto, his goofy attitude and loyalty had made him quick friends with most of the clan ninja, Sasuke even considered him as a friend outside of the classroom.

"Students settle down." Iruka had walked calmly to his desk at the front of the class as everyone settled into seats. "As I've told you before the exams today will be in three parts, first we will have the written section." The class groaned in its entirety but Iruka ignored it. "Second we will have a jutsu test over the 3 basic jutsu. And last there will be some sparring. Now let's begin." He began to pass out the papers.

***Later after written final and most of the student had done the jutsu test***

"Naruto. Please come demonstrate the three jutsu."

"Hai." Naruto headed to the front to do his exam. "Henge." Naruto appeared as a perfect Iruka. "Replacement." A chair appeared in Naruto's place as he stood behind Irkua.

"Good now shows us some clones Naruto." A smirk grew on Naruto's face but it faded as he remembered his brother's words from the morning. _No Sexy Jutsu today._ He crossed his fingers and charged his chakra, instantly four new Narutos appeared around Iruka. "Naruto, these are solid shadow clones." Iruka raised his eyebrow curiously.

"Ya brother Harrow showed me them, I couldn't do regular clones cause of my reserves so he taught me this as a fix."

"Very good you pass. Now class times for some sparring." He shuffled the class out to the field area. "Alright I'm going to pair up students based on their class ranks, I want no killing blows and no sharpened tools." Iruka went along watching the spars until he got the last two matchups. "Now here is probably what you all have been waiting for. The Rookie of the year matches, first Sakura Haruno and Hinata Hyuga. After that we will have Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki."

The class gathered and fought in some cases to get a view of the fights. Both girls stepped into opposite side of the loosely marked ring and bowed to each other. Hinata slipped into a very loose juken stance while Sakura went into a version of the academy stance before she charged. She went to throw a hard right hook at Hinata, but Hinata dropped into a spilt and used two quick strike to immobilized Sakura left leg. But Sakura quickly spun and threw her now paralyzed leg into the side of Hinata's head spending her sliding across the ring. Hinata quickly recover and began her own charge seeing Sakura was more or less rooted to her spot. She concentrated on dodging the defensive swings of Sakura, but none the less took a few shots to the ribs before hse found he opening and cut off the feeling to the rest of Sakura legs before she collapsed.

"Winner, and female Rookie of the Year Hinata Hyuga."

Naruto and Sasuke stepped into the ring and likewise bowed. Sasuke dropped into his stance as did Naruto. Both charged with Sasuke throwing a hard left at Naruto but he slapped the hand away and swung only for Sasuke to duck under his punch. Naruto swept his leg trying to catch Sasuke off balance but Sasuke flipped back to regain his balance and get separation for his jutsu. Naruto knew exactly what Sasuke was up to and matched him sign for sign.

"Katon: Fire Ball Jutsu." Both yelled as they released they fire balls at each other, the flames battled in the middle of area and canceled each other. From the smoke three Narutos burst forward and charge Sasuke. Sasuke engaged and destroyed two of the clones but third took a opening and grabed Sasuke into a full nelson. "Futon:Great Breakthrough." A burst on wind slammed into Sasuke's gut knocking the wind out of him, and before he could recover Naruto had a kunai to his throat.

"Winner, Naruto Uzumaki the male Rookie of the Year."

Naruto held out his hand to Sasuke. "Good match Sasuke, next time you shouldn't hold back on me."

"Hn. Ya maybe next time I won't forget you're actually good at this sometimes." He smirked as he shook the blondes hand. Naruto bounded off to join the group of clan ninja with Sasuke following close behind trying to hide from the still shell shocked fan girl club.

"Nice match guys, I thought for sure Sasuke would catch that third clone and it would turn out to be you Naruto." Ino yelled out.

"I stopped charging in with clones as much, Harrow kept kicking the crap out me in spars and he told me to stay back and use the clones to set people up." Naruto smiled. "Hey Hinata, great job that first move with the spilt was cool. Did Tenui teach you that?"

"Uhhh…ya…it was one of the first things she taught me." Hinata blushed pulling herself into her jacket.

"Students!" Iruka called them all into the class room to present the headbands to those who passed.

***Later in the day***

"Team Seven, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, a loud scream followed, and Naruto Uzumaki. Your jonin sensei will be Kakashi Hatake."Naruto shrugged towards Hinata as if to say theres we can do about it, and she nodded back.

"Team Eight, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyuga. Your jonin instructor will be Harrow Eroka."

_I didn't know bro was getting a team too. And aside from that its Hinata's team too. _Naruto pondered.

"Team Ten, Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi, and Shikamaru Nara. Your jonin will be Asuma Sarutobi. You will now wait for your jonin to arrive here." Iruka left the room at that.

Asuma walked in first followed by Harrow. "Team Ten with me." He walked out followed by Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru.

"Hmmm…It looks like Kakashi must be the other sensei since there isn't anyone else here. " Harrow chuckled. "I'd get use to it he's usually at least an hour late, but I'll stay here with my team to keep you guys company. I am trying to have our teams work together a lot any ways."

Naruto had pulled out some parchment and ink, drawing delicate symbols with continuous strokes. Sakura had hundle up next to a obviously uninterested Sasuke who sat head in his hands not paying any attention. Kiba seem occupied with Akamaru while Shino just sat stoically. Hinata had moved to sit behind Naruto to look at the seals he was writing.

"Well hmmm….ahhh okay were gona kinda play a game to pass some time till Kakashi arrives. I am going to write your names on the board and a pentagon, on each point will be a type of ninja ability now the closer you mark to each point the stronger you think that ability is for you. I want you each to fill in your own and I'll tell you whether I agree or not. Kiba your up first."

Kiba ran up and took the chalk, marking above half way to the taijutsu, close to the speed point and a little below the half way for stamina with the same mark on ninjutsu and a very low mark on genjutsu.

"Hmmm…I would say I agree with this, your speed is very good and your taijutsu is solid, everything else is average or low like your genjutsu, but we can work on everything later on to make you more well rounded. Sakura you now."

Sakura walked up and started her drawing. "Hmm again a very honest drawing." Harrow looked at the diagram. It had ninjutsu similar to Kiba and a high genjutsu mark, but the speed and stamina marks were very low. "You'll need a lot more physical training especially with Naruto on your team, but fortunately that is the easiest thing to teach. Shino you're up."

Shino's drawing was again honest with himself. Ninjutsu was high and genjutsu moderate with the other three very low. Harrow nodded. Next was Hinata, above mid taijutsu, average speed and genjutsu, low ninjutsu and stamina. "As expected again easy thing to improve on except for your ninjutsu, it seems your clan doesn't have a lot of true ninjutsu talent, while your control is great your manipulation is generally not but you never know I'll look more into it. Naruto your turn and fuinjutsu counts as ninjutsu." Naruto walked up and began. All the way up on the stamina point, half on the speed and taijutsu, almost zero on genjutsu, and finally to full on ninjutsu. "Huh…you're close Naruto, bring the ninjutsu down a bit, you're not quite to that level yet. Now Sasuke let's see you."

Sasuke walked up and began his drawing. Above average taijutsu ninjutsu and genjutsu, with average speed and stamina. "Hmmm…again close, your genjutsu won't be that good till you get your sharingan, and your taijutsu is average at best, I've seen your spar. But as for stamina not quite, I'd say a little below mid, the Uchiha are generally not blessed with giant reserves." Sasuke just hn'd and went back to sitting. "Well now that that is over Kakashi you can come out so we can explain tomorrow." The white haired ninja dropped from the ceiling.

"Hello there." Kakashi eye smiled. "Well tomorrow we will have the real genin test."

"Wait didn't we already have that test?" Kiba snorted.

"No, this is another one, if you fail you're sent back here for another year and don't eat you'll just throw it up. Team seven meet and training ground seven, team eight field eight." At that he disappeared.

"Naruto let's go home and rest, you can finish your seal after dinner too." Naruto leaped up and waved goodbye to everyone as they walked out.

***The Next Day***

"Hey, Sasuke, Sakura!"

"Naruto! Where have you been you were supposed to be here an hour ago?" Sakura fumed.

"Yes but so was Kakashi." Sasuke added.

"Ya bro said he does this, anyways I loaded the area with traps and such already for the test."

"Since when do you think ahead ?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Deception is a ninja greatest tool."

"Well said Naruto." Kakashi finally arrived. "Now for your test today you have to get these two bells from me. Whoever gets a bell passes who ever doesn't goes back to the academy."

"Wait what Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura yelled.

"O and come at me with intent to kill me or you won't get anywhere." Kakashi disappeared. Sakura was visibly shaking at the thought of being sent back.

"He's bluffing Sakura, he'll send us back if we don't work together." Sasuke stated. Naruto just nodded.

"I say we attack him first with something big." Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Naruto.

"Hehe teme you ready for our combo." Naruto had a huge grin on his face. He also handed Sakura a stack of explosive tags. Sasuke simply allowed a small grin to leak out. "Alright Sakura we need you to force Kakashi-sensei back to where me and Sasuke will be hiding, use the tags to force him back and then pin him down while we activate our jutsu." The group spilt off into their assigned directions locating Kakashi in a large clearing.

_Hmmm….It's quiet I wonder if they figured this out already. Usually someone always runs out by themselves to try and do this alone by now. _He pulled out his book to start reading when a glimmer of steel caught his eye. He jumped above the kunai but his eye widen as he looked closer. "Shit…."

BOOM! The tag went off forcing the jonin to shield himself from the blast. But before he could think he saw more kunai coming his way. He jumped back repeatedly dodging the strikes but moving back into a small alcove of trees at the edge of the clearing.

"Katon: Great Fireball Jutsu!"

"Futon: Great Breakthrough!"

A monstrous sized fireball rose up from behind Kakashi who still had kunai raining down on him. Even thought the flame was still a good deal away he could feel its immense heat. _I guess they figured it out, time to be a little more serious._ He stored his book away as the flame finally hit his position.

"Perfect." Naruto stood from his position.

"What do you mean he got away!" Sakura shrieked.

"No he didn't" Sasuke smirked.

"Remember I set the area with traps, and me and Sasuke made another one while you bombarded sensei."

They stepped into a small clearing a few feet into the forest. Naruto just pointed to a pile of logs. There Kakasi was bound in loads of Ninja wire, courteously of Sasuke, and was struggling against an unknown force dragging him to the ground,.

"How strong did you make those seals dobe?"

"Strong, I didn't want to skimp and let him get away." Naruto grabbed the bells and tossed them to Sasuke and Sakura. "Release." The force holding Kakashi left and he was able to stand and free himself from the wire.

"Well that was quite impressive. You pass!" Kakashi eye smiled. "I am curious how did you know I would replace to this spot?"

"Simple everyone always uses logs so we made a pile which would be in a convenient spot that would be of easy access to where we had you cornered."

"Clever. Now you're dismissed." Kakashi disappeared again.

"Hehe Ramen time!" Naruto ran off at blistering speed.

"Should we follow him?" Sakura blinked rapidly.

"Ya… I know where he's going it's not half bad." Sasuke lazy strolled off with Sakura next to him.

***Roof Nearby to Ichiraku's***

"So Kakashi how did your test go?" Harrow smirked.

"Very well, it seems as though they figured out the point quickly. And caught me in one hell of a trap."

"Hehe, ya that would be Naruto's thought process alright. What trap did he use?"

"Gravity seals and ninja wire…." Kakashi deadpanned.

"Ouch, That one is no fun at all, how high were the seal set?"

"High, I could barely keep myself upright…Speaking of seals how good is he?"

"Honestly, he's almost on my level." Kakashi's eyes widened. "Seeing as who his father and mother are it shouldn't be a surprise he was born to use fuinjutsu."

"Hai. How was your test?"

"Ahh, not bad it took them awhile to figure it out, but once they did it kinda sucked for me. Shino's bugs are one hell of a pain in the ass and dodging high speed dog tornados and a juken user are not on my daily list of enjoyable things."

"So when should we work them together?"

"Give it some time, after a few D and a C or two. We'll train together once a week I guess during that period though. The Hokage is excited to have a talented tracking and assault team in development. I'm starting chakra exercises and Ds tomorrow."

"Yes I was planning on the same, race for new Tora record?"

"Not a chance you'll win for sure. But with the exercises they're gona waltz through them, Naruto and Sasuke I know can walk on water without a second thought and from what I've heard Sakura has near perfect control so she'll be right with them in about an hour." Harrow yawned.

"Is my team that far ahead?" Kakashi pondered.

"No, this class is exceptional. Hinata can do them too; I have a feeling Shino can as well. Kiba well he'll be interesting to watch though Akamaru I'll bet can do it hehe."

"I see are you going to send any of your students for individual training?"

"Hinata already does with Tenui-chan, Shino and Kiba will be alright with their clan seeing on how specialized they are." Kakashi just nodded. "What about yours Kakashi?"

"It seems Naruto already gets some." He smirked at Harrow. "I'll probably take Sasuke on myself now and Sakura well…at the very least I'll have her work with Kurenai for some genjutsu and maybe send her over to the medic corps for a little training."

"Making her a medic nin I see, I kinda shiver at that thought. She has a short temper like Tsuenade." Both paled at this realization.

"She is never allowed to learn chakra enhanced punches." Both stated in unison.

***A Few Weeks Later, at Mission Hall* **

"Well Harrow, Kakashi your teams appear to be doing well two C ranks done each so far."

"Hai Hokage-sama." Both said in unison.

"Now I have a mission for both of your teams. It a B ranked mission to the Land of Waves. You will escort a builder and guard him while the bridge is finished. At the same time you are to investigate the activities of a certain Gato character we've heard of operating the area. You leave in two hours dismissed."


	2. Chapter 2

***Notes:**

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

**I Do Own OCs and Original Jutsu**

**Read and Review***

***Outside the Hokage Tower***

"Alright guys, this looks like it's going to be a long one so pack accordingly. Then head straight to the gate we don't want to dally on this. And guys this is the real deal combat is expected." Harrow spoke to the group.

"Hai." The genin flashed off in unison.

"I have a bad feeling about this Kakashi."

"I do as well sending two teams with well proven jonins is a little much wouldn't you say."

"It seems there may be some potential for the threat level to rise on the mission."

"Indeed. Hokage-sama must have had the same bad feeling to send us both of us."

"Agreed." Harrow sighed and disappeared to grab his equipment.

***A Few Days Into The Trip***

The group walked along a fairly wide trial. The two jonin brought up the rear with Naruto and Kiba up front Sasuke right behind them. Tazuna walked in the middle with Sakura and Hinata flanking him with Shino behind him. The group walked across a strange puddle, and everyone seemed to take notice and immediately tensed except the jonins and Tazuna at least. As the group continued the puddle burst and chains tore through the jonins. The group reacted Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba ran toward the two men who had appeared from the puddle. The other moved to encircle Tazuna in a triangle formation Hinata watching the back and Shino and Sakura facing just to the right and left of the attack center.

"Man Beast Clone! Gatsuga!" Kiba jumped forward, the twin tornados tore between the men separated the chains they held and pushing them away from each other. Sasuke moved to where Kiba had charged from with two Narutos on one knee behind him focused forming a tiger seal.

"Katon: Great Fire Barrier!" Sasuke spit a wall of flame to separate the men while a Kiba stood on each side blocking the men in from behind. The Naruto charged each man with a single palm outstretched.

"Sealing Art: Single Corner Containment!" The Narutos stopped a few feet from the men as a beam of blue chakra shot from their hands and attached to the men.

"What the!" the men exclaimed. "We can't move." A third Naruto came forward.

"Kakashi-sensei, Harrow-sama you can come out now." Naruto stated.

A light clapping could be heard as the jonin walked out from the woods to the side of the path.

"Well done. I think we trained them too well Kakashi." Harrow chuckled. "They didn't break a sweat against two high level chunins, the Demon Brothers no less."

"Yes well numbers help a lot but still very impressive. Naruto apply paralyzation seals."

"Already on it." Naruto walked and attached a seal tag to each man.

"Harrow-sensei should we begin interrogation?" Kiba questioned.

"No it seems these missing-nin have silencing seal to prevent them from talking, and it has a kill switch. It's complex and built with a failsafe so only the creator can remove it very well done."

"So what do we do with them?" Sakura stepped forward.

"First Hinata, is the area clear." Kakashi spoke.

"Hai Kakashi-sensei. I can detect no threats."

"Fine, well them we need to dispose of the bodies. Sakura, Hinata it's time for your first kill. The boys have all had theirs at some point all ready if I remember correctly."

Both girls paled a bit and walked forward slowly obviously nervous.

"Girls, your both Kunoichi your going to have to kill eventually….we all do unfortunately in this lifestyle." Harrow sighed and threw two kunai down in front of the men. Sakura picked hers up but Hinata simply activated her Byakugan and stood in front of the man.

_I never expected Hinata to use a juken for this execution. _Harrow stared intently glancing at Kakashi who nodded. Sakura had stopped her shaking and poised herself both slitting the man's neck. Hinata breathed in a placed a juken into the other man's heart killing him instantly.

"Now we proceed to the Wave back in formation." Kakashi nodded.

***A Few Days Later in The Wave***

"This is my home, please come in side." Tazuna led the group into his small home in the clearly depressed town.

"Who are these people?" a young boy snapped from aside the table in the kitchen. Harrow raised an eye brow looking at the boy.

"Inari! Calm down, these people are here to help."

"Hmph! It won't work you'll get kill like all the others!" Inari ran off.

"I'm sorry Inari lost his father when this mess with Gato started."

"I'll talk to him." Harrow followed to where Inari had ran, a frown on his face.

"Well, aside from that teams prepare for tomorrow we are going to protect Tazuna and his family till the bridge is finished." Kakashi eye smiled. "Tomorrow Kiba, Sasuke, and Shino will head to the bridge with Harrow. Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata stay here and guard the family. I have other issue to attend to tomorrow."

***The Next Morning at the Bridge***

A heavy mist cover the bridge as the group approached. Kiba suddenly perked up and stopped the group.

"The scent of blood is heavy in the air." Akamaru barred his teeth on top of Kiba's head as he spoke.

_This is bad I know this mist. Damnit I thought he was gone for good._ Harrow grew serious.

"Ahhh hello there leaf shinobi and Tazuna." A voice echoed through the mist. Tazuna began to shake in fear and rage, at the sight of some of his men dead in the mist. "Welcome to your death."

"Get Down!" Harrow yelled. A giant sword swung towards everyone but stopped at Harrow who knocked it away with a Kunai. "Zabuza, the Demon of the Mist…"

"Ahhh my reputation precedes me." The demon appeared in between the genin and Tazuna laughing maniacally holding his sword. He swung but his blow was deflected by a kunai from Harrow again.

"Can't let you do that." Harrow held a kunai in each hand point each away from his body. "Raiton: Lighting Whip." Long strings of lightning extended from each kunai out to a distance of almost 4 ft each.

Sasuke reached up and touched his wrist, pulsing his chakra.

***At the House***

Naruto sat writing some seals on the couch with Hinata close by. She had finally started to be more comfortable around Naruto since they spent more time around each other, but a light blush was still evident on her cheeks. Sakura was across the room sitting reading her own scrolls when something caught her eye.

"Naruto." He raised an eyebrow to look. A small seal tag glowed green then changed to red.

"The bridge!" All three ran to the door only to be met by a gang of over 10 thugs, some they sensed with chakra.

"Naruto go me and Hinata will handle this!" Sakura yelled.

"No we'll finish them first together." He shouted back.

"We can handle this. Naruto-kun." Hinata dropped into her stance with a confident voice.

Naruto frowned as he spoke. "Come back to me, come back to everyone."

"You can count on it now go already!" Sakura yelled furrowing her brow. Naruto flickered away.

***The Bridge***

Zabuza and Harrow were at a stalemate, Harrow had moved the mist and the two were evenly matched with their weapons. Even so a large group of over a hundred thugs had also shown up led by a mysterious masked girl. Kiba and Shino had moved to intercept the group while Sasuke engaged the girl, in the back of his mind hoping Naruto would get there soon.

"Hyoton: Thousand Needles of Death!" the girl yelled and fired the ice needles that had formed at Sasuke . He managed to dodge all but about 6.

"Damn those hurt."

"This will hurt more Hyoton:Ice Spear Prison Jutsu" Spears of Ice shot up around Sasuke who moved away quickly but they just kept coming.

"Katon: Great Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke tried to melt the spears but to no avail. "Shit…" The spears finally trapped him in a small cage, though he had room to move and draw a kunai. The girl moved forward grabbing hand fulls of senbon and throwing then into the cage. Sasuke deflected what he could but found himself hit numerous times.

"This is over." The girl walked forward slowly.

"Sasuke!" Both suddenly turned to find the source of the voice.

***Back at the House***

The girls had managed to knock off about 6 of the men, the ones who hadn't had any chakra. The remaining four however appeared to be at a mid genin level.

"Hinata, you okay."

"Yes, but with these numbers this is evenly matched."

"It seems so then we need a trump card." Sakura smirked.

"Sakura, it's not perfected yet I'm not sure I can do it." Hinata seemed a bit timid again.

"Use it Hinata, right now it's our best shot at coming home to the boys."

"Ahhh look at that, what a moment." The men laughed. "Haha when we capture them which one do want a run at first."

"Definitely the brunette, look at the chest on her, even for that age."

"Ha I want the pink one I like a little spunk."

Something snapped in the girls. Sakura dropped the kunai she was holding and her hands began to glow blue. Hinata took her stance and breathed.

"Do it Hinata." Sakura voice was laced in venom that should have sent the men running. But the men sent a flurry of Kunai their way instead.

"They're finished." A man chuckled.

"Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty Four Palm!" Hinata became a blurr striking down the kunai and raining chakra needles into a couple of the men. In between the needles a pink blurr sped slamming a hand into another man's chest, he immediately collapsed blood spewing from his mouth. The men hit with the needles screamed not only was their chakra being cut off but they were paralyzed from the waist down.

"What the!" The last man made a run for it.

"Oh know you don't!" Sakura threw a kunai with a tag into his back as he ran. The girls both saw electricity shot through his body before he collapsed unmoving. Hinata had already finished the other two as she turned to look at her.

"You felt it too?" Sakura questioned.

"The moment when this all became very real you mean." She stood head hanging down.

"Yes…." The girls stood in silence for a minute before glancing at each other and running off to the bridge.

***The Bridge***

"Sasuke!" a blurr of fire came crashing in the cage shattering the ice spears as a dome of fire erupted from the cage as well. The girl jumped back and cocked her head to the side. The air cleared and Sasuke could clearly been seen free of the cage. A blonde was walking up beside him glaring at the girl.

"Who are you?" Naruto snarled.

"I am Haku, I must protect my precious Zabuza by killing you." She quickly raced through hand seals. "Hyoton: Crystal Ice Mirrors!" Crytaline mirrors sprang up in a dome around Sasuke and Naruto.

"This is not good Sasuke." Sasuke could only sigh at Naruto's comment. He then glanced and nodded at Naruto.

"Katon: Great Fireball Jutsu!"

"Futon: Great Whirlwind Jutsu!" A great tornado of fire erupted around the boys crashing in the numerous mirrors as it expanded. To the boys shock and horror the only a small amount of the edge of the mirrors had melted.

"Really not good…Ahhhh!" a rain of senbon fell on the two as they struggled to dodge and deflect the needles. "They get you at all."

"Ya, a few got throu….Argh!" a needle jammed into stoumach.

"Sasuke!." Naruto caught him as he fell. But he could feel violent tremors pulse through Sasuke's body. "What the?"

"Naruto…" Sasuke looked up his eyes gleaming as his Sharingan sprang to life two tomes in each eye. "We aren't gona die here."

"Interesting, the Sharingan." Haku appeared in every mirror.

"Naruto…try again I think I can caught him now…" Sasuke grunted. Naruto created several clone and charged different exit points. Sasuke readied his jutsu. "Found him." Sasuke blew a fireball just singing the ice nins battle kimno.

"Now we can allow this." Senbon needles showered them again, this time Sasuke couldn't get up.

"I guess this is how it ends."

"No Sasuke, we get through this…Just don't hate me for what I'm about to do." He stood over Sasuke looking down as his eyes went red and red chakra surrounded his body. Sasukes eyes faded to normal and went wide.

***With Harrow***

_Ugh…I can't take this much strain for much longer. I guess it times to use that move._ Harrow jumped back and locked with body straight with the whips point away from him on each side. Harrow's blue eyes narrow as he made his move toward a smirking Zabuza.

"Bring it kid." Harrow shot forward his body stiff and calm at the center of a flurry of strikes of whips he created with minimal arm movement and quick decisive wrist movement. "Ugh. Da Hell." Zabuza struggled to deflect the ends blows with his sword. Harrow suddenly swung both whips down wrapping them around the massive sword Zabuza had moved to defend himself from the strike. Suddenly two more Harrows appeared and slammed whips from each side in Zabuza, but the body burst into water.

"Clone. Shi…" Harrow threw himself flat as the Kubikiribōchō swung just above his head and decimated the clones. Harrow pivoted on a knee and slashed his whips across Zabuza's left thigh.

"Argh…I get you for that." Zabuza began flipping through seals at an insane speed. Harrow followed suit with a idea of what was coming.

"Suiton: Water Dragon Bullet Jutsu!"

"Doton: Earth Dragon Bullet Jutsu!"

The Dragons slammed into each other but Harrow's Earth Dragon crashed through the water to hit Zabuza and throw him hard into the bridge floor. But incredibly Zabuza stood again with a smirk.

"You're good kid. That one actually did some damage." Both men suddenly shivered as the felt a demonic chakra pulse throught the area. "What the hell…"

_Naruto…He must have felt backed into a corner to go this far. Stay in control Naruto._

***Back with Naruto***

His body now covered in red chakra and his eyes a demonic red he let out a massive roar. The girl showed no flinch or movement. The enraged Naruto jumped ignoring the senbon hitting it and crash straight up through the mirrors taking a now stunned girl with him as he crushed the mirrors he met in his path. Finally he landed the girl passed out in his clutches, snarling facing Zabuza and Harrow.

"What the hell is that kid!" Zabuza screamed. "I'll kill you for hurting Haku!" He charge to swing his sword. But found his body pinned and felt dog teeth piece into him. "Argh!"

"This fight is over surrender Zabuza, beside Gato is dead." Kakashi stode swiftly with Sakura and Hinata at his side. The red finally faded from Naruto and he slumped to his knees. "Zabuza I want to extend an offer to you."

"I don't care you killed Haku."

"She's not dead…" Naruto panted. "She's just unconscious ."

"Haku!" Zabuza rushed over to pull Haku into his body. "What's this offer." He sobbed.

"Join the Leaf we give you asylum and you give her a better life."

"You have a deal. Kakashi of the Leaf." Shino and Kiba walked up with minimal injuries.

"The main force is destroyed Harrow-sensei."

"Good. Hinata help Kakashi secure Zabuza's and Haku's weapons for travel back to Konoha. Sakura tend to Sasuke." Sakura and Hinata ran off to help. He frowned as he walked forward to Naruto. "Naruto, I think it's time you told your friends the whole truth."

"Hai. Brother. Is everyone else okay?"

"Yes Naruto, everyone is okay, nothing we can't fix at the least." Naruto began to sob as Harrow pulled him into a hug.

"I almost lost a brother today."

"It hurts doesn't it." Naruto nodded. "Good, then use this power within you to get stronger and make it so you never lose those close to you." Harrow stood and walked away towards the others.

***Back at the House***

The groups sat down and watched Naruto, waiting him to start with explaining them something.

"I guess everyone is kinda confused with that demonic chakra back at the bridge." All but the jonins nodded. Naruto sighed. "That was me…I mean it was my…how should I say this. I am a jinchuriki."

"A what?" Kiba asked confused.

"It means I am a container for a demon." The genin seemed to gasp together.

"Naruto-kun" Hinata whispered.

"What kind of demon?" Sakura asked.

"A very specifc one. I am the container of Kurama. Better known as the Kyubi no Yoko."

A huge gasp echo through the group. None of them remember the attack but had heard stories of that fateful night.

"B-But it can't get out right."

"Yes and no, he is bound to me and can't forcefully get out, but I can access the chakra Kurama has. Unfortunately that power can over whelm me and it could take over, which is why I hesitate to use it."

"Naruto-kun." Hinata jumped up in pulled him into a hug.

"H-Hinata." Naruto relaxed into the hug and blushed slightly.

"Ahem." Kiba snorted and Hinata went red and pulled herself into her jacket as she sat down.

"Is that why all the villagers treat you so badly?" Sakura started questioning again.

"Yes, I think so…."

"Well now the truth is out, but remember this. This is an S class secret. You talk you die got it. Except Naruto who obviously is allowed to tell others" Kakashi spoke.

"Hai sensei." The 5 genin rung out.

"Now it's time to leave for the leaf go on and prepare."

***The Hokage's Office Days Later***

"That's a heck of a mission report from you two." The Hokage puffed on his pipe as he spoke. "Two C-ranked missing nin with an A rank missing nin plus an unknown strength missing nin."

"The genin handled themselves quite well, its nice to see some extremely high potential in the ranks."

"Yes, I'm not sure we've seen this much talent since you two were genin. " the Hokage smirked. "But, Naruto worries me. How much control does he have?"

Harrow sighed. "He has control of a shroud form, the one he used in The Wave. Above that level we risk him losing control. But, I've noticed something odd in his chakra at the bridge."

The Hokage raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

"The chakra seemed purer than normal. Like the Nine Tails hate was less pontent."

"Could that be Naruto's doing?"

"Maybe, he does converse with the Nine-Tails he even knowns him by his true name apparently."

"The Kyubi no Yoko has a true name?" Kakashi questioned.

"Weren't you paying attention in the Wave, Naruto said Kurama first then Kyubi no Yoko. He obviously is conversing and holds some respect for the beast."

"We can only hope that leads hims to be able to control the full power bestowed apon him."

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

"On Another note the chunin exams are soon I assume you're going to enter your teams."

"I believe Team 7 is ready, Sasuke has his Sharingan now, Naruto is well into the chunin levels before he taps the Nine-Tails power, and Sakura has made great progress."

"Team 8 is ready. Hinata was probably ready when she finished the academy, Shino has showed solid growth, and Kiba has calmed down and improved greatly."

"Very well, dimissed."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long absence. School got a bit crazy, Engineering exams suck. And I moved from the Mid-West to the West coast so things have been hectic.**

***I Do Not Own Naruto**

***I Do Own OCs and Original Jutsu **

***A Few Days Later With Team 7***

"Ten ryo on helping the old lady across the street." Naruto sighed.

"Make it 20 and you're on." Sakura yawned.

"Deal."

10 minutes later

"Sorry I was late, I was helping this old lady across the street with her groceries."

"Yes, that's another 20 you owe me Sakura."

"You really shouldn't bet against him his luck is crazy." Sasuke sighed.

"Alright well as you may know in a week the chunin exams begin. And I've decided that I would sign off on you guys taking a shot at the exams if you choose to try." Kakashi smiled as he handed them the papers.

"Well guys?" Naruto asked.

"In." They all said in unison.

"Excellent, it also my understanding there will be 3 other teams your age participating so watch each others backs." Kakashi eye smiled. "O and I have nothing for you today, so you can do some individual training or whatever." He disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Hey Sakura. Did you ever take an elemental affinity test?" Naruto asked.

"No I never did. Why do you ask?"

"Cause your taking one now." Naruto handed her a slip of paper. "Just charge so chakra into this." Sakura took the slip and channeled some chakra. One half of the paper crumbled, the other became slightly damp. "Earth and water, that's kind of unfortunate."

"Why is that?" Sakura seemed confused.

"Chakra, both require either easy sources of material say a lake of river, or just take a lot of chakra to manipulate. "

"And you have the lowest reserves." Both shot up as Sasuke spoke.

"You feeling alright Sasuke? The emo mood broke for a second." Naruto laughed. Sasuke hned and stared off into space. "Anyway I think I can find you some scrolls for some jutsu in these elements. I'll find you later today."

"Wait, why are you doing so much work on this?"

"Because I like to have an ace up my sleeve, and no one has ever seen you use elemental jutsu."

"Okay that makes sense." Naruto disappeared back towards the village.

"Hey, Sasuke."

"No."

"You're gona have to come out of that shell at some point." She punched him in the back of the head and walked off.

***1 Week Later***

A team of shinobi walked into the village, the all had visible Suna hitae. The team stopped and teir sensei disappeared off to take care of some issues. The 3 moved slowly into the main streets. All seemed very non-chalant but also carried and overbearing almost predatory instinct. The something bumped into one of them and knocked him over. It was boy a young one.

"You're gona pay for that kid." The older boy stood up, he wore a black jumpsuit with a strange package wrapped in bandages on his back, and his face was painted in odd markings.

"Kankuro!" The girl in the group shouted, she was a blonde, wearing a gray battle kimono, with a sash tied at the waist, her hair was tied up in four pony tails and she had a large metal fan on her back.

"Shut up, Temari I'm gona teach this kid a lesson." A rock suddenly hit him in the face. The two suna genin heads snapped up to see a black haired boy sitting in the tree.

"I suggest you let him go." He jumped down, from the tree.

"Sasuke." The young boy choked out from Kakuro's grip.

"And what is one Leaf genin gona do against us." Temari spat.

"Who said he was alone?" a voice came from a nearby tree. Naruto was hanging upside down from the tree, dressed in his standard grey outfit but now spotting his unzipped orange lined jacket (think the shippuden jacket). And Sakura stepped out from behind the tree as well.

"Lookin for a fight are we." Kankuro smirked.

"Kankuro." Temari and Kankuro froze. "Shut up or I'll kill you." A red head, seemingly much younger than the other two walked up.

"G-Gaara." They whimpered as the boy got free.

"Naruto!"

"Konohamaru. Go see gramps and stay out of trouble for the rest of today."

"Yes sir, boss." He ran towards the Hokage tower.

The red head looked at the leaf trio with a disinterested look. "If you get in my way I will kill you."

_**Kit. This isn't good I sense a familiar chakra in that one, he may be a jinchuruki.**_

_Any idea on which one? _

_**My best guess would be the Shukaku, the boy doesn't look like he's slept ever. Which is a side effect of the seal used previously by Suna, when they sleep Shukaku is able to take control of the host body. **_

_That sounds like zero fun. It doesn't look like life been kind to him either._

_**The truth is very few jinchuruki's have it easy, your life is relatively easy compared to some and you still have a bit of a rough time with your idiot civilians.**_

"We are leaving." Gaara led the other two away.

"Well that was interesting." Naruto spoke jumping down from the tree.

"Hn, I don't like the looks of them."

"Tell me about it." Sakura shivered a bit.

"Well we should head off to prepare for later." Naruto bolted off.

***Later at the testing center***

A large crowd had gather outside one of the doors of what was apparently the exam room.

"We go to room 301 right?" Naruto asked.

"Ya, but they're not letting one in for some reason." Sakura seemed confused and looked around. "Follow me." She led to a stairway down the hall. "It's a genjutsu, we were on the second floor not the third."

The boys shrugged and followed her into the real testing room. Team 7 looked around and noticed Team 8 and 10 already were here.

"Sakura!" Ino jumped up and ran over to her grabbing her in a hug. _What the...Since when are we on speaking terms, is she over Sasuke? O ya now I have him all to my self!_ "Naurto, Sasuke haven't seen any of you guys in a while."

"Ino get back over here stop drawing attention." Shikamaru yawned. Ino walked back over with Team 7 in tow.

"The class is back together huh?" Kiba smirked. "Heard we already got a nickname too, the Rookie 9."

"Hupmh." The group turned to see a slightly older boy who looked to be a Hyuga. "You don't look like anything special to me."

"You tryin to start something." Naruto stood up and cracked his knuckles.

"Neji. They're on our side remember. Hi I'm TenTen, this green pack of energy is Rock Lee, and this is Neji Hyuga." The girl of the group smiled.

"Yosh!" Lee yelled.

"Just don't interfere with my destiny." Neji walked off to sit nearby.

"What's the word on him Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"He's my cousin, considered a prodigy in the Hyuga arts. But he has a lot of resentment for the main branch and me in particular."

"Sounds like he needs the stick pulled out of his ass." Kiba laughed.

"Ya my specialty, look how well we did with Sasuke it's almost out all the way." A few of the others started snickering.

"I was never, and will never be as bad as he is." Sasuke glared.

"Hey rookies want some advice." An odd man with silver hair and glasses approached them. "Keep your heads low."

"And who are you?" Sasuke spoke.

"I am an information merchant so to say, I take data on everyone at each exam I have taken, which is up to 7 now…" He deadpanned a bit. "My name is Kabuto."

"Hmm Kabuto, care to share some information."

"Only a few anymore is gona cost ya."

"I want information on a boy named Gaara and his teammates."

"Naruto Uzumaki." Neji walked up.

"First Gaara."

"Alright genin time to start the exams." A couple chunin walked into the room hearding the teams into an auditorium.

"Maybe another time rookies." The groups all filtered into the auditorium. A large man in a black trench coat and bandana, with a scar on his face stood before them.

"Your seats are assigned go find them, This is a written exam." Naruto paled at this. "Cheating will disqualify you and your team if your caught, the last question will be given near the end of the exam time." All the genin moved to find their seats. The teams were well separated from each other, only Naruto and Hinata were next to each other. "You may now begin." The genin flipped their papers and started.

_This exam is impossible, no genin can answer these. Unless, we need to cheat there has to be people with correct answer in the crowd._ He felt a slight pulse of chakra next to him. _Looks like Hinata figured it out._ Reached under his desk with his pencil and broke it in half, slipping half into his pocket he created a henged clone of the half and set it next to Hinata's paper. Time passed and teams were being thrown out left and right.

"Aright, time for the final question." Heads snapped up to the man. "A warning though if you miss this question you will never be able to take the chunin exams again. You have two minutes to decide." The room cleared a bit more as several more teams bowed out leaving about 25 teams remaining. "Alright, here it is." Naruto gulped. "You all pass." A collective look of shock hit the room. "A ninja needs to be able to gather information effectively and be prepared to at times take a leap of faith. When you fail at those you can end up as this." The man took off his bandana to show the genin the scars along his head.

As he finished a huge banner unfurled held up by kunai. "Alright Magots." A well 'gifted' woman in a brown trench coat and short skirt stood there. "Im Anko, and you're mine now. Training ground 44 asap." She vanished again and the remaining teams moved towards the grounds.

***At Training Ground 44***

"Alright welcome to training ground 44, known as the forest of death." She smiled wickedly at this. The area behind her was surrounded by a massive fence with numbered gates and an impossibly thick forest behind them. "Everyone has to sign these waivers before they are given their gate entrance. After we begin you have 5 days to gather an opposite scroll of your own and reach the tower in the center of the forest. Now get ready. And o ya try not to die."

Every team signed the waivers and headed to their gates.

***With Team 7***

"So, anyone got a plan?" Naruto asked.

"Not so much a plan as an idea." Sakura perked up. She picked up a stick and drew a circle on the ground with a dot in the center. "This is a very basic outline of the forest. The teams are evenly spaced around the outside and it doesn't look like there is a rookie leaf team with in two gates of us."

"So encountering a fellow rookie would be unlikely." Sasuke chimed in.

"Exactly, and also as a rule I wouldn't expect any encounters until we are about 1km into the forest. But that doesn't mean we shouldn't be on guard."

"So what is this idea you're building up to." Naruto looked quizzically.

"A ranged ambush, our best areas to find a team quickly will be here." she circled an area about a third of the way to the tower at the center. "In this area we will be close enough to either teams directly to our right and left to hit either with a little help from my recent library studies."

Naruto and Sasuke both seemed confused at this thought. "Well I started to look a little bit a weapon throwing since my jutsu is limited right now by reserves."

"That makes sense I guess." Naruto mused.

"Well, I came across something interesting. I think we can massively increase the range on a kunai if we work together and hit teams from multiple km away."

"You have my attention." Sasuke seemed intrigued.

"We'll be using these." She pressed a spot on her arm and a seal appeared. Out of it came an odd tube of stone about 5 ft long. "I shaped this while working on my earth jutsu, you put a kunai in the smaller end here and it drops to a pinch here." She pointed to a point about ¾ the way down where the tube got small and the gradually became large till it hit the end which was open. "Then we push a lot of air into this end and some fire into this hole." She pointed to the larger open end then to a small hole in the side near the pinch. "This combination will throw the kunai, with an attached explosive tag a very long way with how powerful of fire and wind jutsu you to have."

"Wow, that's so cool." Naruto beamed.

"It gets better." Sakura smirked. The boys eyes got very wide.

"I find it hard to improve on that." Sasuke commented.

"It is, until you add more tubes. I made five of them and we can direct them to make a spread over a selected area."

"I admit defeat, that is much better."

"When we get to a certain point near our ideal ambush area we'll set this up and fire, then we'll move to an area behind the target and push towards the explosions hopefully pinning the enemy between raining explosive kunai and us."

"How can we be two places at once?" Naruto seemed confused.

"Your clones idiot. We'll fix the tubes at a point and you'll leave seven clones. One will put fire into this hole." She pointed to the small side hole. "The other 5 will send high pressure air through the large openings at the back. The last will load the barrels with kunai and tags."

"So we can move ahead and setup the ambush." Sasuke smirked. "I like it."

About 5 minutes later the gate snapped open and the teams all rushed into the forest.

***Some Time Later***

Explosions rang out and surround a grass nin team well into the forest. Two of the team members looked quite shaken and taken aback by the assault, the other however appeared to like her lips.

"Katon: Grand Fireball Jutsu!"

"Futon: Great Whirlwind Jutsu!" A tornado of fire erupted around the frightened grass nins, the bodies of the first two never made it out of the fire.

"I think that may have been overkill guys, the scroll has surely been destroyed…" Sakura trailed off.

"Kukukukuku. My, my how very interesting." The third grass nin emerge from the smoke half her face torn away like it was just a mask of skin. "It seems there is some potential in you genin. And yes, that is the Sharingan I spy. Sasuke Uchiha." She licked her lips. And her neck stretched reaching out towards Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" Naruto and Sasuke yelled simultaneously. "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" Five Naruto appeared. "Great Breakthough!" They perform their jutsu slamming into the females neck.

"Kukukukuku. Your quite a nusance boy." The female pulled back her face revealing her true face. Except she was a he. "It seems you don't really seem to see your up against a Sanin."

"Orochimaru…" Sakura's eyes widen as she spoke.

"It's good to see some people in the leaf know of me."

"Your monster." His eyes narrowed and a huge snake appeared under him.

"This should keep you busy while I have some private time with Sasuke." The snake lunged destroying the Naruto clones and throwing the original into a tree before slamming its mouth over the tree swallowing Naruto.

"Naruto!" Sakura threw some paper bomb kunai at the snake only for the explosions to merely annoy it.

"Now Sasuke where were we." His neck extended again. Sasuke's eyes melded into the sharingan. He pulled his ninja wire and moved.

"Hmmm…." Orochimaru thought as he wired to the tree.

"Katon: Fire Dragon Jutsu!" The fire dragon raced down the fire and torched the nin.

"You will make a fine vessel!" Orochimaru's head shot out of the smoke and latched onto Sasuke's neck. "Soon enough you will come to me for power."

Sakura was busy avoiding the snake when suddenly it stopped and began to hiss in pain before a hole was torn in its side killing it. Naruto stood there chakra raging from a kunai covered in blood. "I never want to do that again." He panted. A loud thud was heard and their heads snapped to Sasuke hitting the ground.

"Sasuke!" Sakura was at his side not followed too far by Naruto. "It looks hes physically okay. But this seal she pointed to his neck."

"Don't touch it." Naruto said quickly as he examined it. "This is unlike anything I've ever seen but I can feel it emitting chakra, and it's dark. Very dark."

"We need to bunker down until Sasuke recovers." At that they sprited off until they found a hollowed stump which Sakura covered with genjustu as Naruto laid traps.

"Sakura I'm going put a patch on Sasuke to try and absorb some of this vile chakra." Sakura nodded as Naruto applied his seal.

***Couple Days Later***

Explosions rang out around the area team seven had camped. Naruto and Sakura head's shot up.

"Sakura, Sasuke still weak."

"Then we handle this." Naruto nodded as he cut a length of ninja wire.

"What the!" Three sounds ninja hit the deck as a rain of kunai shot out of them. "I'm tired of theses traps already."

"Leave us, and we won't break you apart."

"Ha, like you could make us."

"Zaku. Shut up."

"Sakura use it, Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" Fifteen Naruto appeared.

"Hai!" Sakura tapped both her forearms and water began to pour out and form a pool at her feet.

"Ha!" Zaku unleashed his sound jutsu destroying the clones. "Is that the best yo…" He was cut off by a torrent of water to his chest. He felt a hand on his arm, and a sickening crack as his arm broke. "Ahhhhhhhhhh!"

"Zaku." The sound kunoichi of the group shouted.

"Your next!" A pink blur slammed into her knocking her back into a tree.

"Great Breakthough" The wind blast slammed into the tree but kin was collapsed on the ground next to the tree.

"Dosu? Why?" The third member lowered his arm which was pointed at her.

"Because it would be annoying to carry two bodies." He had Zaku over his shoulder. "We retreat now." And as fast as they came the left.

"Hmph, I wish we could've gotten their scroll."

"Who said we didn't?" Naruto smirked as he held it up. "I'll grab Sasuke and we're going right for the tower no stopping."

"Hai." Both sped off towards the tower with Sasuke in tow.

***At the Tower***

"We're here what do we do now?" Naruto set down Sasuke gently.

"I think we need to open both scrolls." She held one in each hand and threw them.

"Great job guys, you made it past the second part of the exam."

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto yelled.

"Iruka-sensei, we need Kakashi-sensei right away theres been an incident with Sasuke and…Orochimaru." Iruka's eyes went wide.

"Right away follow me." The group ran into a large holding room that was filled with several teams, team 8,9, and 10 were present as were the sand siblings. Many of the sensei's were also in the area.

"Kakashi-sensei, Harrow-niisan we need your help it's Sasuke!" Naruto yelled carrying the young Uchiha.

Both jumped up and moved the team out of the room before anyone could even say anything.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata started as they blurred away a smile on her face. _I am so glad you made it._

***Else Where In The Tower***

"This seal is quite complex, you did well to use the chakra tags you did to absorb most of it Naruto." Kakashi stated.

"Yes but unfortunately I can't do anything more…I have doubts even Lord Jiraiya could do much. We can however reinforce the protection around it to limit the effect." Harrow drew his ink out and began to draw symbols on Sasuke. A few minutes later Harrow sighed. "Well that's the extent of what I can do he'll awaken shortly. Kakashi you should taken him to the medical wing for now."

"I suppose your right." He grabbed Sasuke and walked towards the infirmary area.

"Naruto, Sakura how are you too feeling."

"Were alright nothing close to what Sasuke is feeling…." Naruto sighed as they walked back towards the main holding area.

"Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan! Is everything alright?" Hinata asked quickly

"Ya what happened to Sasuke?" Kiba asked slightly downtrodden.

"Sasuke was marked by some weird guy in the forest." Naruto and Sakura both sat down near the other teams. " But according to Kakashi-sensei and Harrow-niisan he'll be fine…" Naruto's eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed face first into the floor. Sakura likewise collapsed lying on the bench they had sitting on.

"Huh!" The other teams most sat in shock.

"They'll be fine." Shino spoke up. "It seems they haven't slept since this part of the exam started."

"How can you tell Shino?" Ino asked.

"My bugs allow me to detect certain traits and physical ailments."

"Besides Naruto is snoring off a storm." Shikamaru yawned and everyone else deadpanned.

***Couple days later***

The genin were gathered into a small arena and met by the Third Hokage.

"Greeting young genin, to make it thus far is most impressive but now we move to the final part of the exams. We will conduct a 1v1 tournament where your skills will be on display to determine promotion. Unfortunately there are too many candidates as of now so we will hold matches to weed out half of you."

There were numerous gasps. "But Lord Hokage."

"I know this is not a usual practice but this is an unusual class so adjustments must be made. Now then let us select the first match."


End file.
